Mewtwos Desire
by Kitsune300
Summary: For years Mewtwo has forgotten the most important person in his life, now he seeks to remember them. When he does he goes searching for someone who has a odd connection of the one he truly misses. Dawn and her friends were called into that lab and everything changed...
1. Where it all began

**I decided to rewite this.. as it sucked, but i've improved so i wil try to make it more interesting.**

**Disclaimer time!**

**Felix: Kitsune300 does not own Pokemon or the world would be in ruins. She does own the plot and mabye some OC's if she shoves them in here. Now on with the story!**

Silence.

The silence was suffocating, deadly even. It was like the calm before the storm, and it hovered over the small , tranquil town like a bad omen. The sun was just setting and people were relaxing in cool evening air.

But then it came.

Out of the shadows, an oddly shaped creature appeared. Their body looked deformed and unhuman. Suddenly without warning, they flicked a hand and buildings erupted into flames. In the flicker of the firelight ,their features were revealed. His pale violet body was tall and well built but it wasnt natural. A tube was connected to thier head and upper back. A long powerful tail swished behind them. Almost in annoyance.

But their eyes were the most terrofying thing. Deep purple, and they filled with hatred at the humans that ran around him. Ignoring their fear he frifted through the village. Only stopping to flick his strange fingers effortlessly at a poor man who had stumbled into his path. The man was flung to the ground unconcious.

The creature continue to wreak havoc for a few minutes untill his gaze looked onto an old temple. It was an ancient stone building, a beatiful glass window was above its entrance. The glass pain was brightly coloured and showed the three lake guardians Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf. The villages were screaming, running. Trying to get away from the now burning town. One of them had their eyes locked onto the creature. They uttered a name.

"Mewtwo" Then they ran, like everyone else and didnt look back.

Mewtwo as they had just been called, stared at the glass for a second then they smirked. And with one flick of their hand the glass shattered. Tiny fragments of colour scattered everywhere.

With the multicoloured barrier in ruins before him, Mewtwo swept forward. There in the remains of the shattered glass, was a beautiful wooden box. His eyes filled with longing as he floated over to it. His feet skimmed the ground and he bent down and read the insciption on the box.

_I know what you seek_

_These feelings you feel make you so weak_

_I see your hearts true desire_

_And what sets your soul on blazing fire_

Ever so carefully Mewtwo bent down and flung the lid of the box open. Nestled inside on a scrap of pure scarlett silk, was something so extrodinairy that it made Mewtwos stomache lurch...

Mewtwo now held in his hand a glittering orb of extraodinary colours. It gleamed like the sun, when it was setting, when it was rising and all the colours in between. Mewtow sighed as he stared into its mesmerising depths, his eyes fluttered closed. Then he choked out a single name."Amber!" His voice was like a heartbroken cry, a plead. His eyes flew open and without anougher sound he flashed up into the air. The orb still clutched tightly in his hand, without moving his mouth his voice sounded again."Orb of Desire.. lead me.." His figure grew disdant in the now dark sky. The screams of the villagers below had stopped and all was silent once more.

**What do you think? much better than the original? I hope so, because the origina version sucked. but im better at writing now so i hope you guys like this.**

**Anyway please review before Felix eats me. Im open to constructive critisim but no flames please.**

**Peace out **

**Kit and Felix**

**XXX**


	2. Phone Call

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed! Thanks to mednin , iloveikari, Rosieshiba, electrickarmax3 ,pokemonSLR and Dusk-Oxide for taking time out of their day to review. Its means alot to me.*hands out cookies to reviewers* Now I should probably start the story beforeI begin to babble...**

**Felix: Kitsune300 regretfully doesnt own pokemon and she never will.**

**Dawns POV**

"DAWN!" A rather annoying yell pierced my empty mind, and my eyes flared open. Blinking in the sudden sunlight I wearily sat up in my bed. The crisp white sheets now lay crumpeled at my waist. Rubbing my eyes I sighed.

"Mum! Im up, okay!" I called back groggily. My mother Johanna appeared suddenly in my doorway,she smiled.

"Sorry sweetie...um.. did you know that your hair is a mess?" Her midnight blue eyes that were that exactly the same as mine, looked down at me in amusement.

I glanced in the mirror beside my bed, then I recoiled back in horror."No no no no no no no no no!" I wailed." My hair!" Now dont get me wrong, im not a vain person but I can get a bit obsessive with my hair."Dont look at me!" I buried my head under my ruffled sheets, i didnt come out untill I heard my mothers retreating footsteps.

Once she was gone I popped back out from the duva. I grabbed for the red and white ball that was next to my mirror. When it was in my hand I whispered "Piplup, spotlight." My faithful companion apperead in a bright flash.

"Pip! pip lup!" He giggled at my hair.

"Piplup! Please dont laugh! Now can you use a Bubblebeam on my hair? So that it goes normal." I pleaded, Piplup then nodded and powered it up.

I sighed in content as a stream of cold bubbles lightly hit my hair. Within a minute my hair was under control.

**Normal POV**

Once the blue haired teen was happy with how her hair looked she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. One of her hands grabbed a bunch of clothes on the way in. 10 minutes later Dawn was finally back into the bedroom, she stopped to check in her mirror to see how she looked.

She smiled as she took in her appearance, a dark pink shirt with a nearly black shade of gray sleaves. She had randomly thrown on a turqouise pair of skinny jeans and to finnish her look a long light pink scarf that hung losely around her neck.

Her Piplup pecked on her leg untill she laughed and put him in her arms. Then with one last approving look in the mirror she bounded out of her room and down the stairs.

When she arrived in the kitchen she hastily sat down as her mother, who was dressed a long purple bath robe, placed a bowl of cereal infront of her. Dawn smiled at her before shoving a mouthful of soggy cereal into her mouth.

A loud beeping noise filled the air, and Johanna walked out to answer the phone.

**Dawns POV**

I started playing with a single strand of my hair and blanked out. But when my mum came back she had a frown on her face and I snapped back to reality as she spoke to me.

"Dawn, you have a phone call."

At once I bounded out of my seat, it had to be Ash, it had to be! He had finally decided to call me. When the screen came into view, i raced towards it, but Ash was'nt there,instead it was a man with white hair and moustache. Still I smiled as i knew who he was.

"Professor Rowan!" I called."Why are you calling?" The Professor was the one i recieved my starter pokemon Piplup all that time ago.

The professor smiled curtly at me."Hello Dawn, im calling because I want you to come to my Lab immedietly."

"Why?" I asked, i was started to feel curious.

"I shall tell you when you arrive, now please hurry. It is most urgent." The professor nodded at me."See you later." As the screen went blank, I just stood there in surprise. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Mum... I have to go to Sandgem Town, the Professor wants me to go to his lab." I told my mother. She nodded and padded off.

I turned to Piplup."Return." I muttered and my pokemon disapeard in a flash. Sighing I ran to the door, grabbed my jacket and bag. Shoved on my shoes, my fingers tying the laces, untiderly in my hurry. Once i had managed to tie them I stood up and pulled the door open."Bye Mum!" I yelled and the door slammed shut after me, then without a second glance, I ran up the road. I sighed, this was gonna be a long walk... Damn you Ash! You still owe me that bike!

**Yeah I know, it sucked. Or am I being parinoid because people atcherlly( i cant spell that word properly) liked the first chapter and I cant believe it.**

**Well I hope you like it, and if you dont. Eh the next chapter will be better. And sorry about it being to short but i wanted to post it soon. Please read and Review! Or Felix may eat me...**

**Felix: What are you talking about! Why would I eat you?*drools***

**Me: Um... Please R&R!**


	3. Message

**Thanks for all the reviews, it means alot to me. Im sorry for not updating faster, i promise I wasnt being lazy! I was having some problems at home , but i wont tell you cos you here for the story and nothing else! ^-^ Felix if you please.**

**Felix: Kitsune300 does not own pokemon, she only owns her OC's and Plot. **

**Normal POV**

As Dawn arrived at long last at the Professors lab she let out an exhausted breath. She wiped a single bead of sweat off her forehead, then she lifted her hand and knocked, her nuckles rapping loudly.

Then the door opened at in thre frame stood a girl of Dawns age, she smiled.

**Dawns POV**

This girl grinned at me, she swept back her long black hair which was blowing in her eyes, it had one emerald streak in the fringe. Her eyes were like an overgrown forest , she looked quite friendly. She looked kinda tough too, I think its because the way she was standing, or the clothes she wore. I had a feeling she was a tomboy.

" You must be Dawn. Nice to meetcha im Liana, the Professor called me here too." I smiled back at her, as I followed her inside.

"Do you know why he wants us?" I asked her, I was really starting to wonder what this was all about. Sadly she shook her head.

"Nope, not a clue." She frowned slightly, her brow furrowed.

"So..." I asked." Where do you come from?"

She opened her mouth to reply but she was interupted by a familiar looking pokemon that jumped into her arms.

"Lea!"It cried. Liana smirked at it as she stroked it gentle.

"Sorry, Leafeon likes to intereupt me alot." Liana laughed.

I nodded, this Leafeon reminded me alot like my friend Zoeys, except this one looked way tougher. "As i was saying." Liana continued." Im from the Rosendia region, Elder Tree village to be exact."

Rosendia? I had never heard of that place before. Liana sensing my confusion rolled her eyes. "Not many people know about Rosendia's existence though."

"Oh."

She shrugged."C'mon , Professor Rowan's waiting." She and I walked in silence, that was intill we reached where the Professor was. Before we could enter someone was already standing in our path. A playful smirk resided on his lips, as he looked down at us.

"Hey Dawn, long time no see." Drawled Gary Oak.

**Normal POV**

The bluenette blinked up in surprise, then her face broke into a broad grin.

"Gary!" She yelled."I forgot you worked for the Professor."

Gary snickered."You never had the best of memories." Then he turned to Liana, she wore an annoyed scowl on her face. "Liana, for the brief five minutes we were apart im sure that you missed me _soooo_ much." He extended the word So, drawing it out as he slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Get off me!" She hissed, wriggiling herself out of the chestnut haired boys grip.

Dawn watched in amusement as Gary gave a overly dramatic heartbroken look.

He turned to Dawn and whispered in her ear." She's in denial, thats all." At this remark, the young bluenette laughed. Liana frowned and shoved past Gary into the Lab room. The others followed suit.

The Professor was standing silently, facing a large computor screen with his hands folded behind his back. Sensing the pressence of others he turned, his face had a rather tired frown upon it.

"Dawn, its about time you arrived."

"Sorry, Professor.." Dawn mumbled. "So... why am i here?"

The professor sighed." Well... Its complicated."

**OOOOOOOOO**

Five minutes later, the three teens and Professor were seated at a small table in a room where they could talk in private. The girls were satring at the aging Professor with interest, Gary ran an nervous hand through his hair.

"I'll start at the beginning." Professor Rowan muttered. " A few days ago something odd happend. All the machines in the lab went haywire, everything was out of control. Oddest of all, it started happening when we were talking about you. Just talking about your journey."

Dawn had a look of pure confusion on her face."But Professor, surely that was just a coincidence?"

The Professor shook his head." I belive not... You see, afterwards on one of the Computor screens..Words appeared."

"What they say?" Liana asked.

Gary answered for the Professor." It said.. I am coming. Nothing will stop me, no one will."

**Sorry its so short, but i wanted to Update and this chapter was boning me. It'll be longer next time, i promise. R&R Pwese ^-^**

**Kit Out**


End file.
